


F**cking Elves and Other Monsters

by Codexfawkes



Series: Thugs and Interns [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Contact During Period, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no, no f**king way that is not happening.” Darcy said stepping toward him. “If SHIELD wanted any control over any of this, you would have answered my emergency call three f**king days ago. We aren’t going anywhere with or talking to anyone except Specialist Clint Barton got it?” Darcy told him in no uncertain terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Elves

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Elves, fucking elves, seriously. Asgardians, flaming mechas, aliens invading New York, and now fucking elves. When did she start living in a damn comic book? Darcy sighed as she leaned against Thor and watched the pissing match unfolding in front of her. The local police, MI6, royal guard, Scotland Yard, the U.S. embassy guard, a security force from the UN, and SHIELD were all battling it out over who was in charge of the aftermath of the elf incursion. Elves, clearly all that time feeling bad for the elves in video games was wasted.

Thor, Jane, Darcy, Erik, and Ian all stood there watching the various law enforcement agencies argue over control of the area. After a while it became clear that SHIELD won and the head agent made his way over to them.

“Thank you for your patience, SHIELD is now controlling the scene and we’re ready to bring you to the mobile command center for a preliminary debrief.” Nameless Agent who couldn’t be fucking bothered to introduce himself said blandly.

“Oh no, no fucking way that is **_not_** happening.” Darcy said stepping toward him. “If SHIELD wanted any control over any of this, you would have answered my emergency call three fucking days ago. We aren’t going anywhere with or talking to anyone except Specialist Clint Barton got it?” Darcy told him in no uncertain terms.

“Agent Romanov or Captain Rogers would also be acceptable.” Thor said his expression stern.

“Prince Thor, I appreciate your desire to speak to someone you know but we can’t simply make them appear. I have no idea what assignments Agents Barton, Romanov or Commander Rogers are on. They could be hours, days away. Beyond that SHIELD has protocols.” Nameless argued.

“Fuck that, SHIELD can suck the sweat off a dead man’s balls. You are not in the driver’s seat here Chuckles. The people who just saved the fucking world, _again_ ” she said gesturing to Thor “are in the driver’s seat. Now I don’t care what kind of complicated yoga you have to do but we aren’t moving one damn inch, or telling you one damn syllable until Agent Barton is standing in front of me and in charge of this whole fiasco.” Darcy said staring him down.

Silence stretched out between them for a long moment before the agent let out a noise of frustration and turned on his heel, pulling out a cell phone as he walked away.

“I miss Coulson, at least he had his shit together.” Darcy said turning to face the others.

“SHIELD, you called **_SHIELD_** three days ago?” Jane ground out.

“You were gone for five hours and there was a wormhole! What the hell were the normal cops going to do about that? I called Clint and then Agent Romanov on an emergency number he gave me, and then when I couldn’t reach them, the regular shit’s happening line but they were no help. That’s when I called the regular cops, if I’d had any idea Thor was coming I would have waited but I didn’t and you…you were **_gone_** Jane.” Darcy defended her voice starting to break.

 Jane drew her into a fierce hug, Darcy clinging to her friend for a long moment before pulling back.

“I didn’t realize you still talk to him, you haven’t mentioned Clint in a long time.” Jane said composing herself.

“Yeah well, after New York anytime I mentioned him you got mad and started ranting about SHIELD or worse got all sad.” Darcy said with a shrug not missing the look of guilt that flashed across Thor’s face. Jane ducked her head and nodded.

“How is he?” Erik asked softly.

“Good, it took a while before he was mission ready again but he had people in his corner so...” Darcy told him with a shrug.

“People like you,” Erik said with a knowing smile. Darcy blushed and looked away.

“So ummm, I thought you weren’t seeing anyone? I mean…you kissed me.” Ian said looking hurt.

“You saved my life,” Darcy told him gently. He nodded and shuffled back a few steps.

“He’s coming back,” Thor said nodding toward the knot of agents. Darcy turned and saw Nameless coming toward them looking as if he’d sucked on a lemon.

“As it so happens Agents Barton and Romanov are enroute, they should be arriving in the next twenty minutes or so.,” he said shortly before turning and walking away again.

Ten minutes later Darcy saw a black spec appear in the sky and soon a quinjet was landing near the water. The engines powered down and the ramp opened. As soon as the ramp hit the ground a strong shouldered man in black fatigues was jogging down onto the grass.

“Clint!” Darcy yelled as she started moving toward him, completely unaware of the stunned expressions on her friends faces as she started running. A relieved smile broke out across Clint’s face as he saw Darcy moving toward him, opening his arms to catch her as she barreled into him. Clint lifted her off her feet, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. After a minute he set her down gently, cupping her face.

“Damn baby girl, you scared the crap out of me. What the hell happened?” he asked.

“Baby girl?” Darcy asked raising an eyebrow. “We’ll come back to that. Where the hell were you?” she asked punching him in the arm.

“I was on a mission with Nat, I couldn’t take my phone with me. Why didn’t you call the emergency line?” Clint asked.

“I did! Three goddamn days ago right after I called you and Natasha. At first no one answered, and when they finally picked up the guy confirmed my pass phrase and did nothing. I told them we found a fucking wormhole and that Jane went looking for the source of it and disappeared. The guy didn’t care, he sounded fucking bored. He told me he’d forward the situation to the closest local SHIELD office and someone would contact me. No one ever did. What the hell is going on in your backyard Barton?” Darcy demanded frustrated. 

Clint’s face darkened with anger as she spoke, but before he could respond he felt Natasha come up behind him.

“Going to introduce me to your friend?” she asked.

“Nat this is Darcy, Darcy this is Natasha,” he said as Natasha stepped to his side.

“Nice to meet you.,” Darcy said offering her hand.

“Any friend of Clint’s, is someone I pity.” Natasha said shaking her hand with a smirk.

“He is kinda hopeless isn’t he,” Darcy snarked grinning.

“I knew it was a mistake to introduce you two.,” Clint groaned.

“Hey I never said you aren’t worth it.” Darcy told him. Clint shot her a shit eating grin.

“My friends! It is most good to see you again.” Thor’s voice boomed.

“Oh yeah, Thor’s back.” Darcy said pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

“I got that all on my own thanks,” Clint said dryly.

“Come on, let’s get over there before I punch Agent Nameless in the face.” Darcy said motioning toward where her friends were standing.

“Agent Nameless?” Natasha asked her eyebrow raising as they walked across the grass.

“Yeah, head SHIELD dude in charge. He never introduced himself, not even to Thor, he’s kind of a dick.” Darcy explained.

Natasha and Clint looked toward the knot of SHIELD agents standing about a hundred feet away, talking to each other and glaring at her and Clint. Natasha’s eyes narrowed as she recognized Agent Hauer, a veteran agent that Phil had never trusted. He was someone that Coulson had never let herself or Clint be assigned missions with because of his poor value of field personnel. She’d heard he’d been given a field office overseas, but she didn’t realize it was London. Nat shot Clint a dark look, something wasn’t right.

 

The next few hours severely sucked, in Darcy's modest opinion. Clint and Natasha went with them to the local SHIELD office and led the whole group through various stages of debriefing. The first was very preliminary, the whole group of them explaining what had happened in the broadest terms. Then they broke off, Clint disappearing with Thor and Jane, the rest of them staying with Natasha. By the time she was done, Ian was neck deep in NDA's and Erik looked ready to pass out. Natasha called for a car, watching Erik with concern in her eyes. Clint had told Darcy once that Natasha had a soft spot for Erik after what happened to him with the whole Loki invasion thing. Clint, Thor, and Jane joined them just as the car was pulling up.

"Someone's gonna make sure Intern gets home right?" Darcy asked as they all walked outside.

"Of course," Natasha reassured her as they piled into the SUV. The ride to the apartment Jane and Darcy shared was quiet, no one really talking, but Darcy could feel nervous energy running through Clint as he sat next to her. When they arrived everyone but Natasha got out of the car.

"I'm going to the hotel, I'll see you all tomorrow.," she said before closing the window.

Darcy led everyone up the stairs, calling for several large pizza's as she did so. Of all the concerns Darcy had when Jane decided they needed to move to London to be closer to Erik when he just couldn't handle the idea of staying in America, not being able to get good pizza delivered hadn't made the list. At least not until they were actually in London and Darcy went to order the traditional “we're moving in” pizza. Luckily, there were several places with awesome pies around the city.

She settled Erik in on her bed to snooze until the food arrived and politely ignored Thor and Jane disappearing into Jane's room to "talk." Darcy turned to Clint to see him practically vibrating with glee.

"What's with you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Clint crossed the living room in two big steps and swept her into a bear hug.

"He's dead!" he crowed on a gleeful whispered shout. "I don't wanna be too loud cause Thor actually misses the bastard, but baby he's dead. You don't know, you don't understand how fucking amazing it is to know he's never coming back." Clint told her, exhaling in relief and almost sagging against her.

Darcy hugged him tighter, letting a sense of relief wash over her. After Loki's mind fuck Clint had pulled away from her for a while. Said he needed to get his head on straight before he could be near her again. Darcy did understand, she did, she just didn't like it. The onetime she'd tried to get him to talk to her about it Clint had shut down and not talked to her for three months. At one point she'd been desperate and texted Natasha even though they'd never spoken before. She simply said "please tell me he's talking to someone, anyone."

Natasha had replied with a simple but kind, "he is."

Again Darcy got it, he didn't want to show her weakness, he had trust issues **_before_** he was mind raped by a demi god from another planet. It wasn't  about her, it never was. As long as Clint let someone help him, she was happy. It took time, but he started to call, text, and e-mail more, sounding more like himself with each instance of reaching out. After that though he actually seemed to trust her more. He told her about his ex-wife. How they'd burned bright and hot, like a sparkler on 4th of July, burning out just as quickly. He told her the important parts about his childhood. An abbreviated version of his abusive father, the fatal car accident that sent him and his older brother to the boys home. Running away and joining the circus, Trickshot, the Swordsman, and the downward spiral into crime he never felt comfortable with but Barney seemed to revel in.

He told her about getting arrested, the deal he made with the DA to hand over Trickshot and get his record expunged. His fight with Barney, leaving and joining the Army. Getting recruited to Special Forces and from there on SHIELD's radar thanks to a mission gone FUBAR.

In return Darcy offered him her own sad tale. The father who ran off before she was born, the mother who fell into men, booze, and pills so that by the time Darcy was seven she was the one taking care of her mother instead of the other way around. He'd tensed beside her when she told him about her mother's boyfriend who thought 12 yr-old Darcy was fair game. How she'd gotten away and ran to the cops. Being sent to live with her grandfather in Pennsylvania where she actually had a happy adolescence until he died her first year in college. Since then it had been just her, until she and Jane were brought together by a god falling out of the New Mexico sky. How he was her family now too, just as much as she was his. It was comforting really, to know that this thing between them was for good. If nothing else, they both knew that.

Clint released her after a long moment, collapsing onto the couch with a smile on his face. Darcy curled up next to him, snuggling in contentedly when he wrapped his arm around her and tucked her in close.

“God I missed you,” Clint breathed tilting his head against hers.

“Missed you too biceps. You staying here tonight or heading to the hotel?” she asked.

“Pretty crowded around here. As much as I’d love to sleep just like this, I should head to the hotel after pizza.” Clint told her. Darcy nodded, accepting his logic despite wanting nothing more than to not let him out of her sight. Clint had long since become her safe space and after the past few days she wanted him close.

“You could come with me, get away from the crazy for a little while.” Clint offered casually. Smile tugged at her lips as she turned her head to look up at him. “Trying to get me in bed cowboy?” she teased.

“Always,” Clint leered. Darcy laughed softly and pushed up a bit to brush a quick kiss across his lips. Clint looked down at her in surprise before his hand came up to gently cup her cheek.

“Darce,” he breathed, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. It was soft and gentle, far more chaste than the kiss she’d laid on Ian, but meant so much more. Before things could go much further the buzzer for the door sounded.

“That would be the pizzas.” Darcy said pulling away reluctantly. Clint watched her walk to the door and buzz the pizza guy up. He stood and moved into the kitchen.

“Plates?” he called out.

“Second upper cabinet to the left of the fridge, glasses are in the same one if you don’t mind, please and thank you.,” she answered.

Darcy opened the door to accept the pizzas. She quickly signed the receipt and handed the kid a cash tip before moving to the table with the three combination pizzas. She set them down in the center of the table just as Clint came over with a handful of plates and napkins.

“Three?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Thor will no doubt eat one on his own, and I’ve seen you pack away pizza buddy. Not to mention for a tiny thing Jane can demolish half a one on her own. That leaves me and Erik the last pie plus left overs.” Darcy explained.

Clint smirked but nodded his agreement, she wasn’t wrong.

“There’s beer, milk, and apple cider in the fridge. Tap water is tasty if you’re feeling water. I’m going to go knock on Jane’s door then wake up Erik. Help yourself.” Darcy invited pecking him on the cheek before walking toward the bedrooms.

Darcy moved down the hall pausing at Jane’s closed bedroom door. She knocked and told them the pizza had arrived before moving into her own room. Erik was sitting on the bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hey, pizza’s here. Think you can eat something?” Darcy asked sitting next to him.

“I probably should.” Erik said slowly standing up.

“I want to tell you something, Clint let me know and it will probably bring you some peace. Just remember Thor is sad about it, so try not to be too happy about it in front of him okay? Loki’s dead.,” she shared. Erik froze for a long moment before a huge amount of tension seemed to drain from his body.

“Oh thank god, Darcy thank you.” Erik said, smiling happily as he pulled her in for a hug.

“Nothing to thank me for, I’m just the messenger.” Darcy said patting him on the back soothingly. Erik stepped back and followed her into the kitchen with a lightness she hadn’t seen from him in a long time.

“Barton,” Erik greeted with a nod as he joined Clint at the table. Darcy moved to the fridge.

“What do you want to drink Erik, water, milk, cider?” she asked.

“Cider please,” Erik answered as he took a couple pieces of pizza. Darcy filled two glasses with cider and was just placing them on the table, one for her and one for Erik, when Jane and Thor joined them.

“Ah, and what is this Midgardian food?” Thor asked sitting down by Erik.

“It’s called pizza. There’s a bread like crust with tomato sauce, cheese and various toppings. This one has pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, green pepper, and sausage.” Darcy explained pointing out each topping as she named it.

“It smells most delicious,” Thor commented grabbing a few pieces and placing them on his empty plate.

“It is,” Clint agreed before taking a big bite.

“Here, this goes good with pizza.” Jane said sitting down and placing an open beer in front of Thor, keeping one for herself. Clint also had an open bottle, and if Erik wondered why he wasn’t offered one he didn’t voice it.

They chatted through dinner, Thor telling stories of the conflicts that rocked seven of the nine realms in the wake of New York and Loki’s treachery. He mostly kept it light hearted, tales of battles and banter, but you could see the sadness for the path his brother had taken and the knowledge of his death weighing him down.

“So what are you going to do now?” Clint asked drinking the last of his beer.

“Jane and I have some more discussions to have, but my wish and intention is to remain here on Midgard. I must return to Asgard for a brief time to face the All Father for my actions, but I believe he will allow me to return. He is not yet ready to relinquish the throne, nor I ready to receive it. Once I have concluded my duties I will return here, if you ladies will have me?” Thor asked looking at Jane and Darcy.

“Mi casa es tu casa big guy.” Darcy agreed with a smile.

“Of course,” Jane agreed with a beaming smile.

“Good thing too, if you’d said anything else I’d of had to tase you again.” Darcy informed him casually, smiling slyly, but her eyes telling him of her complete sincerity.

“As you should,” Thor agreed with a brief bow of his head and an amused quirk to his lips.

After dinner they started cleaning up the kitchen, and after a moment Jane looked around with a frown.

“What are we going to do for sleeping arrangements?” she asked.

“You and Thor in your room, Erik in my bed, and me at the hotel with Clint.” Darcy rattled off piling empty bottles in the recycling bin.

“You at the where?” Jane asked raising her eyebrows.

“The hotel, he’s got a room waiting for him and offered to let me crash with him rather than on the couch. I’m taking the better offer.” Darcy said matter of factly, ignoring the frown Erik was sending their way.

“Darcy, have you mated with Clint while I was away?” Thor asked with a surprised smile. Clint froze, dread filling him at what she was going to say. They weren’t officially anything more than friends but, they weren’t only friends either. “They’re just friends,” Jane said flushing at the directness of Thor’s question.

“We’re friends, but not **_just_** friends. Anything else we are, well I’ll let you know when we settle that among ourselves.” Darcy explained calmly as she finished tidying the kitchen. Clint smirked at her non-answer, relieved that she hadn’t agreed with Jane’s flat out denial. Darcy went to pack an overnight bag leaving Clint facing a disapproving Erik, a frowning Jane, and a confused Thor.

“If you hurt her, I will send you so far into space not even Captain Kirk would have any hope of finding the body.” Jane threatened.

“If I hurt her, I’ll jump through the portal myself.” Clint returned seriously.

“SHIELD is a dangerous career, being an Avenger even more so. You dying would certainly hurt her even more than an emotional betrayal.” Erik voiced.

“All due respect Erik, but Darcy and I have been close since 2011. Even if we never become romantic partners my dying would still hurt her.” Clint pointed out.

“I have no objections to this union, you are a great warrior and Darcy is of valiant heart and spirit. You are well matched in my esteem.” Thor declared smiling. Clint couldn’t help but smile back, at least someone was on his side. Darcy walked back into the kitchen with a bag over one shoulder.

“I’m ready when you are.” Darcy said bumping Clint’s arm with her own. Clint smiled down at her, tension around his eyes as Jane and Erik stared at him. She shot him a questioning look but he just shook his head, he’d explain when they were at the hotel.

“Yeah, we should head out. Great to have you back Thor.” Clint said offering the larger man his hand. Thor clasped his forearm the way he would any of the Warriors Three and smiled sincerely.

“It is most good to be back my friend. I will see you on the morrow.” Thor returned before stepping back.

“Thanks for dinner Doc, Selvig.” Clint said awkwardly as they continued to watch him.

“Of course,” Jane said shortly.

“Well, I’m tired and this is getting weird, see you all in the morning. Come on biceps, you promised me cuddles.” Darcy declared grabbing him by the hand and tugging him to the door. Pausing only to scoop up their coats, Darcy towed a laughing Clint out of the apartment.

 

The cab ride to the hotel, trip to the desk, and then up to his room was mostly silent. Once they were alone behind the closed door, twin exhales of relief poured out.  Before long they’d each showered and were in pajamas curled up together under the covers of the king size bed.

“So you wanna tell me what that was back there between you, Jane, and Erik?” Darcy asked, her back snuggled against his chest.

“After you went to pack they…expressed concern at the idea of you getting involved with me.” Clint told her.

“Getting invol…I’m already involved, are they stupid?” Darcy said frustration and annoyance lacing her words.

“They don’t want you to get hurt. Not just me hurting you emotionally, but if something happened to me. My job **_is_** pretty damned dangerous sweetheart.” Clint conceded threading his fingers through hers.

“Yeah, and my being around Jane has been so damned safe.” Darcy said pulling away from him. Clint felt his heart drop as she moved out of his arms, only for her to turn to face him scooting in close again.

“Look, we’ve been dancing around this thing between us for two and a half years. For a long time neither of us was ready for something serious, but things are different now. I know you feel it too. I adore you, and I don’t want to keep ignoring this connection we have. I want to be with you, the only question is do you want to be with me?” Darcy asked. Clint looked at her for a long moment before speaking.

“It won’t be easy. I travel a lot, usually with very little notice. I’m not going to be able to tell you where I go or what I do. Sometimes, not often, but sometimes, I have to seduce a mark. I’ve had sex with bad people because I had to for the mission. I can’t say I’ll never do it again. I hate doing it, but it’s part of the job. It’s also very likely that, eventually, I won’t come home. Dying old and in my bed is not the most likely scenario here sweetheart. I don’t want to hurt you, but you’ve gotta know what being with me really means.” Clint told her.

“You’re a field agent, it’s who you are, I understood that from the beginning and I still do. I don’t love the idea of you fucking someone else, but I get it, it’s part of the life. All I ask is that if you do have to, tell me. I’m not talking about mission details or anything classified, and I sure as hell don’t want a play by play, but I need to know it happened. Okay? Not knowing would be way worse for me.” Darcy told him seriously. Clint stared at her in mute disbelief, he didn’t deserve her.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked softly, cupping her cheek.

“I don’t know, but it must have been pretty bad.” Darcy teased leaning into his touch. This time when Clint kissed her it didn’t stay chaste. Lost in the moment, Darcy had to pull away reluctantly when he started to ease his hand under her sleep pants.

“Wait, wait…we can’t.” Darcy panted.

“Why not?” Clint asked confused.

“I have my period. I’m sorry, I didn’t think we’d be doing anything other than cuddling. We usually don’t.” Darcy apologized helplessly. Clint buried his face in her shoulder with a chuckle, just his luck.

“It’s okay,” he said kissing her bare shoulder where he’d slid her tank top straps down to gain access to her chest. An idea sparked across his brain, his mind supplying a mutually satisfying solution.

“You’re not wearing a pad right?” he asked not lifting his head.

“Noooo, why?” she asked suspiciously.

“Well, if you wanted, and if you don’t we can just cuddle I swear, but I mean I can still use my hand to get you off. Your clit is still accessible.” Clint clarified with a hopeful smile.

“So, mutual hand jobs?” Darcy asked with a smirking chuckle.

“If you want, but only if you want baby.” Clint offered sincerely. Darcy made a big show of considering his offer before brushing her hand over the tent in his sweat pants.

“I want,” Darcy agreed before kissing him again.

 


	2. New York, New York

The next morning they met Natasha in the lobby, her sharp gaze traveling over them before she smirked.

“Have a good night you two?” she teased.

“Fuck off Tasha,” Clint retorted rolling his eyes at her.

“You kiss Darcy with that mouth?” Nat scolded mock scandalized.

“Among other things,” Darcy confirmed breezily, moving past them into the dining room toward the free breakfast.

“I like her,” Nat said with an approving smile.

“Me too,” Clint replied with a small smile of his own.

“Come on, let’s eat then get over to Foster’s. I’ve got an idea how to keep her portal technology safe even though she won’t work with SHIELD.” Nat told him, leading the way.

 

An hour later they were all squished into Jane and Darcy’s living room as Natasha addressed them.

“The events of yesterday are already pushing the three of you and your work into the spot light. The news media already has your names and are speculating on your connection to Thor and the Avengers. It won’t be long before the press finds you. The media is the least of our worries however. Several groups on SHIELD’s terrorist watch list would be very interested in your technology and theories. They won’t be content with asking politely or taking no for an answer. So unless you have changed your position on working with SHIELD again,” Natasha paused looking at Jane questioningly.

“I haven’t,” Jane confirmed crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

“Then we need a different plan to keep you all safe. After all, even Thor can’t be with all three of you all the time.” Natasha pointed out.

“So what’s the plan?” Darcy asked.

“Last night I spoke to Pepper Potts, Stark Industries would like to offer you all employment contracts. You will be receiving a messengered packet with the official offers this afternoon. Employment at Stark Industries would include housing in Stark Tower in Manhattan and generous signing bonuses. As one of the most secure buildings in the world you wouldn’t have to worry about anyone getting your equipment or research. Also, all of the Avengers have apartments there. Tony set one up for you too Thor. Bruce lives there full time, Clint and I are there when not on missions. Steve has a place there too, but he’s spending most of his time at his place in D.C. at the moment.” Natasha explained.

“What makes you think Tony Stark is better than SHIELD? It sounds like Stark Industries is just SHIELD 2.0.” Jane accused.

Clint winced, the only thing Tony would find more insulting than that would be to compare him to his father.

“On the contrary, Stark is very untrusting of Director Fury. He highly disapproves of his methods of secrecy.” Thor told her gently.

“If there is a poster boy for telling authority fuck you, it’s Tony Stark.” Darcy agreed. Jane frowned, not sure what to think.

“I don’t know if I could live in that tower.” Erik said softly. Darcy put her arm around him, squeezing soothingly.

“You don’t have to. No matter what we do, it’s going to be **_our_** decisions. But we shouldn’t dismiss the offer out of hand just because of the way it’s being made. I say we read through the paper work and then make our decisions based on its actual merits and not knee jerk reactions. Okay?” Darcy suggested gently.

Natasha watched as she expertly handled Foster and Selvig, effortlessly getting them to agree to keep open minds and give the offers from SI true consideration, Nat couldn’t help but be impressed. Clint and Coulson had both spoken of her talents but seeing them in person was different.

After a few more minutes of discussion Natasha said her goodbyes, but not before reminding Clint they had to leave in just over an hour. They had a debrief for the mission they’d been on before having to hightail it to London, and Nat had plans to head to D.C. to try and get Steve do something other than work, spend time in the gym, and try to catch up on pop culture. Something that involved other people, not sitting in his apartment alone. Or worse, torturing himself by visiting Peggy Carter.

 

Clint spent his last chunk of time in London hanging out with Darcy, reveling in the luxury of being able to be in the same place let alone kiss her whenever he felt like it. When it came time for him to head back to the incursion site to meet up with Natasha, Darcy went outside with him to wait for his cab.

“I’m gonna miss you sweetheart, hopefully you’ll be meeting me in New York soon.,” he told her tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“If Stark offered enough amenities Jane will come around. Erik is the wild card. If his mental state can’t take moving to New York I don’t know if Jane will go.” Darcy told him.

“If he doesn’t want to live in the tower, I bet Stark would agree to pay for him to have a place offsite.” Clint suggested.

“If I can swing it, you’ll have me as a neighbor soon.” Darcy said wrapping her arms around him.

“Can’t wait,” Clint murmured before leaning in to kiss her.

 

That afternoon and evening Jane, Darcy, and Erik spent hours poring over the offers from SI. It all boiled down to unlimited funding for Jane and Erik, housing for all of them in the tower, the ability for Jane and Erik to publish again (something previously blocked by SHIELD) and an extremely well paid, benefited assistant position for Darcy. By the time it was all spelled out Jane really wanted to take the position, but she didn’t want to abandon Erik who had nothing but anxiety at going back to Manhattan for any length of time.

“Jane, I appreciate your loyalty but you have to do what’s best for you. This is a tremendous opportunity for you and Darcy. I’ve been thinking about going back into teaching, take my equipment and research on the convergence with you. I think it’s time for me to take a step back and work on getting my life back together. I can always join you in New York when I’m ready.” Erik told her.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to abandon you.” Jane fretted.

“You won’t be, I’m not alone here. I’ve got your mother, and I think I’ll keep young Ian on as an intern. Please, don’t let my issues hold you back. I’d never forgive myself if you threw this opportunity away because of me.” Erik told her sincerely.

“If you’re sure.” Jane conceded.

“I am, accept the offer Jane. Go to New York and change the world.” Erik assured her kissing her forehead.

 

Clint flopped down on his bed back in New York. After heading up to the helicarrier for a debrief, he and Nat went their separate ways; her to D.C., and him back to Stark Tower. It had been twelve hours since he left Darcy in London and he already missed her. If he closed his eyes he could remember the sounds she made while he used his fingers between her legs and his lips on her breasts. Clint was lost in the memory of her, his hand closing over his belt buckle when his phone rang.

“If this is another fucking mission.,” he grumbled grabbing the phone. “What?” he snapped.

“Wow, who shit in your coffee?” Darcy asked sounding surprised by the venom in his tone.

“Darce, fuck, I’m sorry baby girl. I didn’t check the display, I thought it was work.” Clint apologized running his free hand through his hair.

“I forgive you, I know it’s been a long day of traveling for you. I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Darcy said sounding apologetic.

“No, uh, I wasn’t sleeping.” Clint told her.

“Why Agent Barton, what else could you have been doing that you would have been so annoyed to be interrupted?” Darcy teased in a sultry voice.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Clint teased back, leaning against the headboard.

“I bet I can guess,” Darcy purred.

“Oh yeah, well have it mama.” Clint offered grinning at her tone.

“I bet, you were thinking about last night. The feel of me warm and willing beneath your hands. The firm weight of my breast filling your palm, the silken slide of my hands on your cock.” Darcy told him, her voice husky with arousal.

“Jesus baby,” Clint groaned.

“Are you already naked?” Darcy asked.

“We really doing this sweetheart?” Clint asked softly.

“Unless you don’t want to.” Darcy answered.

“I want,” Clint told her, echoing her words from the night before.

“Take off your clothes for me Clint.” Darcy purred.

“Yes ma’am,” Clint replied instantly. He heard Darcy’s sharp inhale at his response, smirking at the sound.

“Well, there’s a button I didn’t know I had.,” she murmured with a soft chuckle. Clint quickly shucked his clothes, grabbing his bottle of lube from the nightstand before settling against the headboard again.

“You naked too sweetheart?” Clint asked as he palmed his erection.

“Mmmhmm, wanna see?” Darcy asked back.

“Wish I could,” Clint said.

“Got your laptop nearby?” Darcy wanted to know.

“In the other room, you suggesting what I think you are baby?” he wondered.

“Sign into skype and find out hot shot.” Darcy challenged. Clint grinned, god he loved this woman, he wasn’t ready to say it yet, but he did.

 

Later, when he was grinning sleepily at her through the screen, Darcy smiled tenderly at him.

“Got another surprise for you.,” she said.

“Gimmie ten minutes babe,” Clint teased.

“That’s not what I meant.” Darcy laughed.

“What’s up? Cause I’m not anymore.” Clint joked.

“We’re coming to New York.” Darcy told him smiling.

“What? Darcy are you serious?” Clint said suddenly completely awake and out of the warm, hazy afterglow.

“I typed up the acceptance letters for me and Jane right before I called. We signed on the dotted line and are messengering the contracts back to Ms. Potts in the morning.” Darcy confirmed with a grin.

“When do you get here?” he asked eagerly.

“No idea, we’ve got to coordinate with Ms. Potts and whoever is going to be moving us. I’ve got to think it’ll be at least a few weeks.,” she said.

“A few weeks is better than indeterminate.” Clint said grinning.

“Erik is staying here in London. He can’t face being back in New York, he’s decided to go back into teaching. Thor convinced him to accept limited SHIELD protection. Panic button and securing his apartment. He’s decided to take a break from research and focus on getting his PTSD under control. He’s even agreed to see the psychiatrist Jane and I found him. He’s going to keep Ian as his intern so he doesn’t get screwed out of his credit hours by us moving.” Darcy explained. “That’s nice of him.” Clint said smiling at her. Darcy shifted, stifling a yawn.

“What time is it there?” he wondered.

“A little after two.” Darcy admitted.

“Go to sleep sweetheart. I’ll see you soon.” Clint told her gently.

“Night biceps, miss you.” Darcy told him before disconnecting the call.

“Miss you too,” Clint sighed as he closed the laptop down.

 

The next few weeks were some of the busiest in Darcy’s life. It didn’t help that Thor took off for Asgard and Jane spent the two weeks he was gone worrying about him not coming back. A week before they were supposed to get on a plane to New York, Thor returned and they all breathed easier. In the meantime Darcy might not have mentioned it to the still worried Jane and Erik, but she talked to Clint every day. Some days it was five minutes before crashing into bed.

Other days it was prolonged skype sessions that had them both aching to be in the same room. Clint especially was looking forward to the day she didn’t have to stifle her moans because Jane was on the other side of the wall. She’d made the most amazing sounds that night in the hotel and they hadn’t even been able to fully make love. Clint was eagerly awaiting the opportunity to hear all her sounds at full volume. Then of course, two days before she was due to get to New York he caught a mission.

 

Two weeks in a fucking backwater waiting for the opportunity to take out a scumbag only for the intel to have been wrong and the guy never show up. Something was going wrong in SHIELD.  There had been things like this happening more often. Intel being fucked up, Darcy’s calls going unheeded leaving them to deal with the alien incursion all on their own. Sitwell had taken over for Coulson, a move he didn’t agree with. Not just because he was a pompous ass, based on his skill set alone Clint and Nat didn’t think he was up to the task.

But it all couldn’t be blamed on Sitwell’s shitty judgement. Someone made the decision to ignore Darcy’s calls. To sit on a report that should have been acted on immediately. The Avengers should have been in London when Thor and Jane returned. It should have been him and Nat getting the science sticks in place, not his girlfriend and the fucking interns intern. He was worried, so was Nat, but until they had more information they had no idea what was happening. All Fury would say was he was on it. Frustrating bastard.

Clint walked into his apartment frowning deeply. He’d been told by Jarvis that Darcy wasn’t in the labs or her place. He knew that she’d gotten his “on my way” text, so to find out that she was MIA sucked. Clint walked into his bedroom ready to say fuck it and drink himself into oblivion, only to stop short at the sight before him. Laid out in the middle of his bed, hair a loose curly halo spread across his pillows was Darcy, wearing nothing but the [necklace](http://www.aghalo.com/sterling-silver-bow-and-arrow-necklace/?gclid=CKPP0ZLwm8oCFQMJaQodc1MCdg) he’d left her as a welcome present, and a smile. The delicate silver chain with bow and arrow pendant looked even better on her than he thought it would.

Clint’s duffle and bow case thumped to the floor as he moved toward the bed, watching in mute disbelief as she gracefully slid to her feet and walked toward him.

“Fuck baby, you’re perfect. You’re so good to me.,” he said tugging her into his arms.

“Two weeks Barton, two weeks. You can be sweet later, for right now, take your fucking clothes off.” Darcy ordered with a sultry smirk.

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.” Clint breathed, letting go of her just long enough to shed his clothes as fast as possible, reveling in her laughter when he almost tipped over trying to kick out of his boots while ripping his shirt off. Once he was as bare as she was, Darcy placed her hands on his chest and maneuvered him to the edge of the bed, pushing him to sit down. Clint followed her lead, sitting on the edge of the bed. Darcy stepped back from him, motioning for him to stay in place as she did. Clint pouted, but didn’t argue as she stepped to his dresser. It wasn’t until music began to play that he noticed the IPod dock that hadn’t been there before. The slow sultry jazz number filled the air as Darcy sashayed toward him, her hips swinging enticingly.

“Now remember the rules baby,” she said referencing a particular fantasy he’d told her about, “no touching me or yourself until I say.” Darcy reminded him as she began to dance.

“You’re killin me,” Clint groaned as she moved forward, her breasts just barely brushing his chest. His hands automatically went to her hips and she lightly slapped them, stepping back with a frown.

“No touching, not yet.” Darcy told him.

“Darce, please,” Clint wasn’t too proud to beg.

“Don’t you want me to make you feel good baby?” Darcy asked stepping between his legs, brushing against him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah mama, I want it.,” he conceded swallowing hard.

“Then you have to do as I say, I can’t make you feel good if you don’t listen.” Darcy told him, her lips grazing his ear. “Now, are you gonna be good for me?” she asked pulling back to look him in the eye.

“Yes ma’am,” he agreed all but sighing the words.

“Good boy,” Darcy whispered, kissing him as a reward, her words and actions making him twitch with pleasure.

Darcy started to move again, giving him a slow grinding lap dance that put more practiced professionals to shame. By the time the song ended he was rock hard and virtually shaking with need. Darcy was straddling his lap, the wet heat of her hovering inches from his aching erection; her arms around him as she kissed him.

“So good baby, you were so good for me. You can let go now, come on and touch me, give us both what we need.” Darcy encouraged softly.

Clint immediately locked his strong arms around her and stood up, making her gasp in surprise. Clint carried her around the side of the bed and gently laid her out on the mattress before following her. Clint crawled between her thighs, settling into the cradle of her hips as he kissed her desperately, all lips, teeth, and tongue. Pulling back he looked down into her blue eyes, taking in the blown pupils and glassy look of pleasure in satisfaction.

“Baby girl, I’m gonna make you come so good they’ll hear you scream in Asgard.” Clint growled before nipping his way down her throat and between her breasts, pausing to suck a deep mark into the delicate pale flesh; her soft laughter turning into a moan. He took a moment to appreciate his efforts to mark her, then moved to the left, covering her breast in nibbling and gently sucking kisses before taking her nipple in his mouth.

Clint reveled in the pleasured moan she let out as he drew her sensitive flesh into his mouth, working her with his tongue and gently raking his teeth over the hard bud. Releasing her with a wet pop, Clint kissed his way to the right and repeated the process until her hips were making desperate little circles, her breath harsh as she moaned delightfully for him.

If he weren’t so worked up, Clint would have wanted to go down on her for as long as she could stand, making her come over and over, but that was going to have to wait for another day. Moving back to her left breast Clint trailed his right hand down her side, moving his body enough to give himself room to stroke her sex. Darcy let out a harsh sob of pleasure as his fingers found her clit, her hips pushing up to meet him.

“Oh fuck, need, Clint need you inside me,” she babbled, her knees bending to plant her feet flat on the mattress.

“Like this?” he teased sliding one thick finger into her, curling it to find her g-spot.

“Oh fuck!” Darcy cried loudly, her hips bucking.

“Think I found it,” Clint teased before sinking a second finger into her, his thumb relentless on her clit.

“Oh god, baby please,” Darcy begged.

“You want me to fuck you?” Clint growled in her ear. “Want me deep inside, filling you up?” Clint demanded.

“Yes!” Darcy all but sobbed as he worked her clit harder, his fingers tapping a steady, hard beat against her g-spot.

“You want me to fuck you baby?” he pressed, watching as she nodded frantically, her body tightening up around his plunging fingers, a sure sign she was close. “Then you gotta come for me. Let go sweetheart, come all over my fingers and I’ll give you what you need.” Clint encouraged, moving his fingers faster. For a second it seemed like her entire body froze, Clint wasn’t sure she was even breathing, then she let out the sweetest, most ragged sob he’d ever heard as her body released.

When Darcy came back to her senses she saw Clint lounging next to her as he sucked his fingers clean with a smug look on his face.

“Mmmm, so sweet baby, can’t wait to taste it from the source.,” he teased with a wink. And just like that she got a second wind. Darcy pounced on him, pinning him to the mattress, kissing him hard and deep before pulling back to grab one of the condoms she’d left on the bedside table. Clint watched her with a grin as she shuffled down his body, hovering above his thighs as she ripped open the packet and rolled the condom on to him.

“How do you want me?” she asked with a heated smirk, her left hand stroking him.

“Just like this, take me for a ride mama.” Clint invited pushing his hips up into her fist. Darcy’s eyes flashed with heat as she moved into position, pausing for a moment with the blunt head of his cock pressed against her entrance, making sure his eyes were locked on hers before sliding down his length, taking him deep into her body. In that moment, the feeling between them changed. Clint’s eyes softened and a gentle smile stole over his face.

“Darce,” he sighed, happily opening his arms to her when she leaned forward, almost laying on top of him. Clint kissed her soft and sweet, his hands buried in her hair as everything slowed down. After a few minutes though her hips began to hitch against him.

“Want something baby?” Clint teased pushing his hips up firmly against her. Darcy pulled back, her hands braced on his shoulders as she leaned over him, her breasts grazing his chest, hair falling around them, clenching her internal muscles and making him groan.

“Were you saying something?” she teased back.

“Fuck me,” Clint swore with a groan, his eyes slamming shut as she continued to clench and release around him.

“If you insist,” Darcy breathed raising herself up and dropping back down.

Clint swore loudly as she built up a steady rhythm, their breathing speeding up as she rode him. As Darcy moved on top of him, Clint thrust his hips in counter point. Darcy shifted, planting her hands on his thighs behind her, leaning back so that the head of his cock slid firmly across her g-spot as she rode him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted at the sensations from the new angle, her head dropping back. Clint reached up to work her clit with his fingers, reveling in the sounds she was making at ever increasing volumes. Clint felt himself getting close and started snapping his hips up, driving into her hard and fast, rubbing her clit in hard tight circles determined to make her come first.

Darcy felt her orgasm building, and then as Clint moved faster something shifted. Everything became more intense, heat coiling and building up in her in a way it never had before. Clint watched in mute disbelief as her swearing turned into unintelligible grunting and her body spasmed around him, her orgasm rolling through her. Clint continued to thrust up into her, never letting up on her clit as she spasmed, fluid gushing from her body, her pussy clamping down on him like a vice.

“Fuck!” he yelled the hot, wet, fucking amazing **_clench_** of her sending him over the edge after her.

After the longest orgasm of her life, Darcy collapsed forward onto his chest, limp and spent. Darcy couldn’t have told you how long they lay there, harsh breath slowing as they came down from the high. Eventually she shifted up, letting him slip from her body with an almost comical wet noise, flopping to the side exhausted.

“Fuck,” she muttered with a grimace, her voice hoarse from overuse, as she realized how sticky and wet she was. “Shit, think the condom broke.,” she said pushing her hair away with a shaky hand. Clint groaned and shuffled to sit on the edge of the bed. She watched him slide the condom off and inspect it, before tying it off and tossing it in the trash.

“Nope, latex intact,” he reported collapsing back next to her.

“Really? Then why am I so wet? I’m never this wet after.” Darcy challenged sliding her fingers through the slick coating her thighs.

Clint rolled onto his side facing her, his eyes meeting hers in surprise.

“Darce, you squirted. How did you not notice?” Clint asked with a chuckle. “I…what? Bullshit, I’ve never squirted in my life.” Darcy denied looking bewildered.

“Babe I watched you do it, fuck I **_felt it_**.,” he told her.

“But,” she protested weakly a look of amazement on her face.

“Didn’t it feel different this time?” he asked curious.

“Yeah, it felt…more…deeper, almost like it came from deeper inside me than it ever has before. I was so lost in it I didn’t even realize. I just thought it was, you know, because it’s **_you_**.” Darcy confessed before burying her face in his chest embarrassed. Clint couldn’t have kept the grin that formed off his face if his life depended on it.

“That’s flattering babe, of course you know what this means?” he asked.

“What?” she asked peering up at him.

“I’m honor bound to make that happen for you again.,” he told her, gently cupping her still sensitive flesh.

“Fuck,” Darcy groaned, her forehead falling back against his chest.

“Exactly,” Clint chuckled holding her close.

 

 Late that night Clint woke out of a nightmare with a scream on his lips. As his heart rated started to slow and he took in his surroundings, Clint suddenly remembered Darcy was in bed with him. Daring to look over, he saw her curled up against the headboard watching him with big, concerned eyes. As their eyes locked sympathy flashed across her face and he just couldn’t take it. Clint shuddered and pulled away from Darcy, shaking his head as he sat on the edge of the bed looking around for his pants.

“Sorry, I’ll…I’ll go sleep on the couch,” he offered trailing off, shoulders hunched in shame. Clint braced himself, trying to gather the energy to stand up and let Darcy get some uninterrupted sleep, when the bed shifted behind him and her hand fell on his shoulder.

“Stop,” she said softly, tugging lightly on his shoulder. Clint looked back at her, his eyebrow raised.

“Don’t leave,” Darcy clarified. Clint turned to look at her better, disbelief flowing through him. Even Bobbi, an agent herself, had kicked him out of bed when he woke her up in the middle of the night. Of course she’d also cheated on him with his ex-friend Hunter and divorced him. So maybe not the best comparison.

Darcy scooted back into the middle of the bed, lay on the pillows and held her arms out to him. Clint stared at her for a long moment, the gentle look on her face devoid of pity or censure, and slowly moved toward her. Clint settled down on his right side partly on his stomach, curled into her, his head on her bare breast. Her right hand tangled with the fingers of his left where their hands rested on her abdomen. Her left hand carded through his hair, a gentle movement that had his body relaxing in spite of himself.

After a few moments Clint found his eyes slipping shut as Darcy started to softly sing. 

“ _Like a simple lullaby_

_Or a kiss to say goodnight_

_Some things are meant to share with the ones you love_

_An umbrella in a storm_

_Or a blanket to keep you warm_

_Some things are meant for those who lift us up_

_And if there's a song in your heart, oh oh_

_Or if you are dancing in the dark, oh oh_

_If there's a smile inside then send it along_

_Take a little of your love and pass it on.”_

By the time she finished singing, Clint had fallen back asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Darcy sings to Clint is called Pass It On and was written by Kurt Hugo Schneider. You can see it performed in the music video on You Tube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzuRvzsNpTU


	3. Nothing Lasts Forever

The next morning Clint woke up to an empty bed. The space beside him had gone cold, so clearly Darcy snuck out early. Clint thumped his head on the pillow, softly cursing his own brain for driving her away via screaming nightmare. After which she soothed him like a damned child, complete with lullaby. Just has he was picking up steam berating himself, Clint realized he could smell coffee. He stilled, stretching out his senses, picking up soft clinks and the scent of bacon mixing with the fresh brewed coffee. A slow grin spread across his face as Clint heard Darcy start to sing in the other room. She hadn’t left, she was in fact making them breakfast. Clint bounded out of bed, tugged on a pair of flannel sleep pants, and hurried out into the apartment eager to see her.

Walking out of the hall into the main living space he could see Darcy standing in his kitchen. She had on one of his purple t-shirts, her hair was in a messy bun with tendrils falling out, swaying along to the soft music playing as she turned the bacon. On the breakfast bar there was a large plate heaped with something and covered in foil. The butter and syrup flanking it told him it was pancakes, seeing as he didn’t have a waffle maker. Plates flanked with glasses of oj and empty mugs sat there, the coffee brewing cheerfully on the opposite counter.

As if sensing she was being watched Darcy looked over her shoulder, smiling brightly when she saw him.

“Morning sunshine,” she greeted. Clint chuckled and walked into the kitchen, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Morning, shouldn’t I be the one making breakfast for you the first morning after you spent the night at my place?” he asked nuzzling against her.

“Maybe, but I did let myself in and make myself comfortable. Might as well treat you to breakfast too.” Darcy said leaning into him as she started scooping crisp bacon onto a plate.

“You’re too good to me sweetheart.” Clint told her, stepping back to let her move away from the stove.

“No such thing,” Darcy told him placing the plate on the counter. Clint grabbed the now full coffee pot and filled the two mugs. He grabbed the creamer and sugar bowl, putting them on the counter before joining her on the other side of the bar to eat.

“I, uh, wanted to thank you for last night.” Clint said softly as he doctored his coffee.

“Pretty sure I should thank you, still can’t believe I actually came that hard.” Darcy told him with a leer. Clint laughed, leaning over to give her a heated kiss before pulling back.

“Thanks babe, but that’s not what I meant. I should have warned you, about the nightmares I mean. It’s…it’s not an all the time thing, but usually…I mean even Bobbi made me sleep on the couch and she’s an agent. That you were so understanding, well it means a lot.” Clint told her, ducking his head.

Darcy was conspicuously quiet for so long he risked a glance at her. She looked pissed.

“I kind of hate your ex-wife. I mean not only did she cheat on you but she also kicked you out of bed when you had nightmares? What the fuck, who **_does_** that?” she asked angrily.

“Bobbi’s not so bad. I gave her plenty of reasons to be done with me, and she needed her sleep just as much as I did.” Clint explained shrugging.

“Clint, look at me please.” Darcy said softly. Clint looked at her, confused as to why she was so upset.

“I need you to listen to me and really hear me, okay?”  Darcy told him. Clint turned in his seat giving her his full attention.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“Nothing, not one thing you did wrong in your marriage makes it alright that she cheated on you. Were you a shitty husband? Yeah, maybe you were, but you were never unfaithful. The fact that she cheated on you isn’t okay, and it isn’t something you deserved. As for the nightmares, I don’t care if you wake up screaming every night, being punished for having nightmares is not okay. She was wrong. Bobbi was wrong to make you sleep on the couch and she was wrong to cheat on you. You didn’t deserve it, you deserve better. You deserve to be happy and loved. You’re a good man Clint, trust me I’ve known plenty of shitty ones.” Darcy told him sincerely.

Clint stared into her eyes and found he didn’t have the words to express what she meant to him. At least, none that he was ready to say any more than she was ready to hear them. Instead he decided that breakfast could wait, and stood tugging Darcy into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom to show her just how much he adored her. And if Darcy was twenty minutes late to work that morning, well it was worth it.

 

Things settled into a new normal for Darcy and Clint once they were living in the same building. He got a few more short term missions, a few days here and there, but for the most part they were able to spend more time together than they had since Puente Antiguo. Jane flourished in the Stark Labs, finding inspiration in the ability to build brand new, updated versions of all her equipment that she didn’t have to repair with duct tape. Darcy loved their new space, she had her own small office and had taken to doing small clerical jobs for Bruce Banner. Bruce was wary of getting friendly with them at first, but Tony explained it was because he was wary of everyone. Finding out that both Jane and Darcy had been at Culver when the Hulk made his first appearance just gave him an extra reason to hide from them for the first few weeks.

By the time Clint had come back from his two week futile mission Tony was already back in Malibu with Pepper and Bruce was a bit lonely. He’d gotten used to having a friend again and without Tony around he was more inclined to give in to Darcy’s overtures of friendship. So when she started bringing him lunch when she fed Jane, he just sort of stopped protesting. Eventually he started responding to her comments about the food, or weather, and one night he found himself laughing over pizza and beer with her, Jane, Thor, Clint, and Natasha.

As Christmas came the group scattered, some willingly like Bruce deciding to take a zen vacation by going off grid for a few weeks. Tony insisted he take a SAT phone just in case. Clint and Natasha were assigned a covert mission, black out conditions, joining up with the team Steve had been leading for months. The next day, just hours after Clint and Nat had gone off with Steve, Tony gave his address out to a terrorist on national television which left Thor, Jane, and Darcy to watch in mute horror as his home was destroyed, presumably with him and Pepper in it. Watching the Iron Man suit fall into the ocean and not emerge rattled them all, though they were grateful for confirmation that Pepper had survived. 

Thor flew to California to help, only to find Pepper missing and though Jarvis was able to relate that Tony was alive that’s all he could tell them. Thor returned to Asgard intending for Heimdall to give him Tony and Pepper’s locations, but by the time he received permission from Odin and returned to Earth Tony had already sacrificed all his suits to save the day, Rhodey and Pepper at his side. Darcy called Bruce once it was all over, having worried that to call him before would cause a Hulk out, which wouldn’t have helped anyone as they didn’t have a target for him to smash. Bruce agreed with her assessment but it didn’t stop him from high tailing it back to Stark Tower, traveling non-stop for a day and a half before getting back.

When Clint, Nat, and Steve finished their mission they were shocked to find out what had happened. Less than two months before aliens had invaded London and now this. Rather than return to D.C., Steve went back to the tower with the others, wanting to see for himself that Tony and Pepper were okay. Steve, Nat, and Clint each stopped at their apartments to drop off their gear and change clothes before meeting on the elevator to go up to the common floor where Jarvis told them dinner was waiting. 

The doors slid open to a solid wall of sound. Laughter spilled into the air, warming it and brings smiles to all three faces. They walked into the common space and found Tony holding court as the others, including Rhodey, gathered on the couches. The long, wide coffee table was covered in takeout containers from the best Indian restaurant in Manhattan, the scent of meat and spices reminding them how hungry they were.

“Well look who finally showed up.” Tony teased catching sight of them.

“Biceps!” Darcy exclaimed, standing up to dart around the couch and throw herself into Clint’s arms.

“Missed you too Darce,” Clint greeted hugging her tight. Steve raised a surprised eyebrow at Natasha who smirked.

“That’s right you haven’t met Jane and Darcy yet have  you Steve?” Pepper asked.

“I haven’t had the pleasure, no.” Steve confirmed smiling.

“This bundle of trouble is my girlfriend, assistant to Doc Foster, and Thor’s adopted sister of sorts, Darcy Lewis. Darcy, this is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, aka why yes I did just jump out of that perfectly good plane without a parachute, alias adrenaline junkie that is never allowed to take you out on his motor cycle.” Clint introduced comically.

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said holding out his hand to shake hers.

“You too,” she agreed shaking his hand, “of course you realize this means you have to take me out on your bike?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

“Any time doll,” Steve told her with a wink.

“Awww Darce, no.” Clint complained his head dropping back with a put upon sigh.

“You only have yourself to blame.” Darcy told him patting his arm consolingly.

“Steve winked at a girl, since when are you smooth? When did that happen?” Tony snarked.

“Damned if I know,” Steve joked back with a grin.

“Steve, come meet the fair and brilliant Jane and then we shall feast.” Thor invited standing and tugging Jane to her feet. Steve led the others around the couch and Darcy sat back where she had been, Clint perching on the back of the sofa a leg on either side of her. Natasha slid onto a love seat next to Bruce, leaving a space next to Rhodey open for Steve as he was introduced to Jane.

“I’ve read up on some of your work, your theories and ideas about interstellar travel are amazing. I remember reading Fantastic Tales and other science fiction as a kid and being fascinated with the idea of going to another planet.” Steve was saying to Jane as they started digging into the food, Pepper handing out plates and forks.

“First he winked at a girl and now he’s talking science. What the hell Rogers? Stop trying to seduce me away from Pepper.” Tony snarked grabbing a piece of garlic naan.

“What makes you think I’m trying to seduce you? Maybe I have nefarious designs on Bruce.” Steve quipped. Bruce ducked his head, a snort of laughter escaping at the ridiculous idea of being romanced by Steve.

“Hands off Spangles, if anyone’s having his science babies it’s me.” Tony declared.

“Science babies?” Natasha asked raising an eyebrow.

“That’s right we make sweet, sweet science together.” Tony replied.

“I like to watch,” Pepper added, leaning into Tony with a grin.

“I’m just the poor bastard who has to hear all the gory details.” Rhodey contributed.

“This may well be the most ridiculous conversation I’ve ever been a party to.” Steve said chuckling.

“That’s because you missed the discussion on whether the productivity of employees could be increased if the company offered outlets for sexual pleasure, including but not confined to panties with built in sex toys and private sexual segregates.” Pepper drawled nudging Tony pointedly.

“In my defense I was drunk for that conversation. Though I do remember drawing up plans for the panties and offering to make you a prototype to try out.” Tony told her.

“Of course you do.” Pepper sighed.

“You made me the same offer.” Rhodey chuckled.

“Oh yeah, for the prostate attachment. I still think that was a good idea.” Tony asserted.

“Hey there’s lots of money to be made from sex toys, and it’s not like there aren’t already Avengers inspired ones out there.” Darcy agreed.

“What?” Steve asked, his eyebrows raised impressively high.

“Oh yeah, Jane and I made a game of it trying to find the craziest Avengers themed merch that we could online. A whole slew of it flooded the market after you guys made your world debut. The most disturbing award went to the ‘Not So Jolly Giant’ which is a huge green latex fist and forearm.” Darcy explained.

“Oh god,” Bruce choked out, half laughing and half horrified.

“I have got to see this, Jarvis.” Tony said addressing his AI.

“If you insist sir,” Jarvis intoned with a long suffering sighing noise. A transparent screen appeared over the coffee table with an advertisement for the toy Darcy had described. After that things devolved in the best way and if Steve “accidentally” ordered one and sent it anonymously to Sitwell, no one was going to rat him out.

 

A few days later, after Happy had been transferred to the medical floor of Stark Tower and was now out of his coma, Steve headed back to D.C., much to Thor's disappointment. He'd enjoyed sparing with the other man in a way he couldn't with the others. Especially since Bruce refused to allow the Hulk to come out just for a sparring match.

“Come on Brucie, don’t you want to know if the Other Guy could learn to be more than he has been? Maybe he could learn some operational conditioning, something like a trigger to get him to retreat and bring you back?” Tony needled. “I don’t think that would work.” Bruce refused, hunching his shoulders.

“Hey he’s smarter than you give him credit for.” Tony rebutted.

“Yes he is, that’s part of the problem. He is somewhat intelligent, he also hates me. He calls me ‘puny Banner’ and says I’m stupid. He doesn’t exactly want to give me back control.” Bruce argued exasperated.

“He might, if it got him more time in the driver’s seat.” Darcy interjected.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked his brow furrowing.

“It’s give and take. You and Hulk share a body like a time share, except he never quite gets his two weeks. He bursts out here and there, but from what I understand you’ve only let him out on purpose once. If he got to come out more, work with the team, he just might be more willing to not only take orders about smashing bad guys, but to let you back in control if he knows he’s going to get to come out again relatively soon.” Darcy offered. Bruce leaned back with a contemplative frown.

“It’s an intriguing idea, but it would be too dangerous to try.” Bruce said after a while.

“What if it wasn’t? I could buy a property out in the middle of nowhere, build a huge building with reinforced concrete. Make it super thick, as close to indestructible as possible and set it up as a training facility.” Tony offered.

“We could get Thor and Steve to try and break the walls. If Mew Mew doesn’t make a dent it’s likely Hulk won’t either.” Darcy threw out.

“Yeah, he’s got a mean swing and between the three of us we managed to level about a half mile of the Black Forest. We’ll throw everything we can at it, and only when we know it stands up to the rest of the Avengers combined do we let Big Green loose.” Tony cajoled. Bruce looked back and forth between the two of them before a tentative smile tilted his lips.

“Alright, deal,” he agreed causing Tony to let out a whoop of excitement and Darcy to grin happily at him.

“Are we sure you two aren’t related?” Bruce asked shaking his head.

“Pretty sure, but who knows?” Darcy said with a shrug.

“You know your biological father right?” Tony asked smirking.

“Not technically, I mean I know his name but we’ve never met. He took off before I was born.” Darcy offered casually as she turned back to the data she was organizing for Bruce.  The two men exchanged a look, before Tony spoke again. “Want me to hunt him down, put on the suit, drop him in front of your mother to apologize for being an ass?” he asked.

“That’s sweet Tony, but honestly out of the two of them he was the better parent.,” she said mildly before slipping on her headphones. 

“Well, that was ominous. Of all the things for her and Barton have in common.” Tony said with a wince.

“They say like find like,” Bruce added quietly turning back to the monitor. Tony gazed at the side of his face, taking in the tightness around Bruce’s eyes and the way his shoulders were tucked in near his ears.

“So, Jane’s power issues.” Tony started changing the subject completely.

 

It took three months, but soon the Avengers we standing inside the AHTC aka Avengers Hulk Training Center. Tony was pretty damn proud of it. A huge empty warehouse  with reinforced walls, floor, and ceiling, the place was the perfect Hulk playground. There was an observation deck that blended in with the ceiling, disguised by holo-projections so Hulk wouldn’t get too curious. There were high and low places, a nest for Clint to climb into, and the entire place was wired with cameras and microphones so they could record every session. But today they weren’t here to set the Hulk loose in his new playground. No, today they were there to try and destroy the building from the inside out. Bruce stood outside under a canopy running a mini command center watching the footage as the other five Avengers did their level best to break out of the locked down building.

Darcy and Jane were there observing as well and keeping Bruce company. Darcy couldn’t help but grin as she watched Clint whoop with joy as he swung from the nest on a sturdy line, firing exploding arrows at the floor. Thor swung mightily with Mjolnir, trying valiantly to bring a section of wall down only to barely make a dent. Repulsors whined as blast after blast hit the ceiling, the metallic sound of Steve’s shield ricocheting off the walls a deeper toned counter point. Natasha attached two bricks of C-4 to a spot on the southern wall, right next to the door before yelling “fire in the hole”, and sprinting a safe distance away. When the smoke cleared the wall and metal door were both scorched, but still solid.

The team gave it their all but one by one they surrendered, until each one was sitting on the floor out of ideas and ammunition. The huge metal door to the outside hissed open, letting sunlight pour into the room, dramatically back lighting Bruce, Jane, and Darcy.

“Superhero pose?” Steve quipped at them smirking. Bruce and Jane rolled their eyes, but Darcy obligingly struck a suitably dramatic pose in the bright light. Clint grinned as he hauled himself to his feet.

“That’s my girl,” he chuckled walking toward her and pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

“Ugh, dude you stink.” Darcy complained wrinkling her nose but not pushing him away.

“That’s not stink, that’s hard won manly funk.” Clint jokingly argued while lightly digging his fingers into her side.

“Yeah, yeah, time to funk your manly ass into a shower.” Darcy said shoving him gently while dodging away from him.

“I feel the love, I really do.” Clint faux complained before lunging for her, causing Darcy to leap back with a shriek.

“Love the funk Darcy, embrace the stink!” Clint called out as she ran away from him cackling, Clint sprinting after her.

“Fuck, she really is perfect for him.” Tony said with a bemused shake of his head, still in the suit but with the face plate open.

“Sooo, science?” Jane asked uncertainly, as Clint ran by letting a cackling Darcy dodge away from him.

“Right, right, so Bruce what’s the verdict?” Tony asked looking over at the other man.

“All the data says…the building is as indestructible and Hulk proof as possible. Which means…yeah, okay we can try it.,” he gave in with a small smile.

“Yes!” Tony celebrated, fist pumping in celebration. Natasha sent Bruce an encouraging nod causing him to relax slightly. Steve and Thor moved to their feet, Thor greeting Jane with a smile and kiss to the back of her hand causing her to blush and grin. Clint was still chasing Darcy, the pair of them laughing happily, Bruce was listening to Natasha, Thor was with Jane, and Steve, well he was standing there feeling awkward.

“Don’t worry Cap, I got your back. I bet Pepper would too if we asked really nice.” Tony snarked at him slinging an arm across his broad shoulders. Steve sent Tony a wry smile before shaking his head with a laugh.

“Sorry Tony, one Stark threesome was enough for me.” Steve said smacking him on the metal ass with a smirk before walking out of the building leaving Tony in shocked silence.

 

A week later Clint got sent to Belarus on a locate and extract mission of a SHIELD asset that had gone radio silent. Intel suggested she’d been abducted by AIM who wanted access to her research in robotics. He could understand why AIM chose Belarus to hide in, they weren’t exactly high on personal freedom. Darcy didn’t like that he was heading off with a strike team without Nat or Steve to back him up, but kept it to herself. She understood that Fury giving him a team to lead was a big deal. There were still a bunch of people who looked at Clint with suspicion after the whole mind control cluster fuck.

Two days after Clint headed out to Eastern Europe, Natasha drove down to D.C. to go on some covert mission with Steve. Two days after that, Jarvis received an encrypted message from Nat that contained only two words: Protocol Omega.

“What does that mean?” Darcy asked, worry flooding her at the sight of the serious and still Tony Stark that was now standing in front of her.

“It means that we’ve got no back up plan, all we can do is lock down the tower and wait.” Tony told her quietly. Seconds later her internal SI e-mail dinged with a new message. A message from Pepper stating that all employees were to immediately vacate the building in a calm and orderly fashion. The building was being locked down due to an unidentified security threat and all work was to be suspended until they received an official recall from Pepper.

“Scale of 1 to Loki how fucked are we?” Darcy asked fighting for calm.

“Loki wishes he could cause this kind of chaos.” Tony told her honestly.

“SHIELD?” Darcy needed to know.

“Compromised.” Bruce confirmed.

“Well fuck,” she breathed dropping into her chair.

“You and Jane should head up to the communal floor, Thor’s waiting for us there. We need to figure out what the fuck is happening.” Tony said before turning on his heel and walking out. Bruce flashed her a sympathetic smile before following. Jane stepped to Darcy’s side and pulled the younger woman into her arms.

“He’ll be okay, we’re gonna find him. We’re going to make it through this, whatever it is. All of us.” Jane insisted.

“If Clint dies on me I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Darcy croaked out through her tears. After a second Jane started to giggle, then Darcy joined in and soon they sounded hysterical as their emotions were vented through laughter. Once they were calm Jane held her hand out to her friend.

“Come on intern, time to get your boy back.” Jane declared.

“Okay boss lady.” Darcy agreed taking her hand and letting Jane pull her to her feet. They made it to the penthouse just in time to watch as NBC announced the death of Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD.

A couple hours later Nat managed to pass on another encrypted message. This time it included a file on something called Project Insight.

“This is what that one eyed bastard used my designs on?” Tony growled angrily.

“Look at this list of targets, we’re all on it. Every Avenger, Darcy, Jane, Pepper, Erik, Happy, Rhodey, Betty, Helen Cho, we’re all supposed to die in the first wave.” Bruce pointed out scrolling through the list of names.

“Hey Janey, we’re first strike targets. Kinda makes you proud doesn’t it?” Darcy asked with a pained smirk.

“My father did always say if you’re not pissing someone off, you probably aren’t doing anything important.” Jane replied absently as she watched Tony  dig through the file.

“No amount of warning people will do anything against that, will it?” Pepper asked waving at the holographic image of the three helicarriers.

“No,” Tony answered grimly.

“There isn’t enough wine in the world for this.” Pepper muttered sagging against the couch.

“Natasha is surely sending us this information for a reason. We must head for the capital and help.” Thor declared.

“No, Protocol Omega means people will be coming for the tower and everything in it, including my suits and all the advanced tech I’ve been developing for the team. I can’t hold the tower on my own buddy, and as much as I love Hulk he’s a bit heavy on the property damage.” Tony explained.

“We can’t rely on him not to accidently hurt an innocent, not yet.” Bruce offered apologetically.

“So we do nothing?” Thor asked outraged.

“Not nothing, we find a way to bring those fuckers out of the sky before they ever get a chance to hurt anyone.” Darcy growled. 

Less than an hour later they watched in rapt horror as Steve, Nat, and a man they didn’t recognize were arrested in the middle of the street by a SHIELD strike team.

“Tell me that didn’t just happen.” Tony said, feeling bile churn in his gut.

“Wish I could.” Pepper offered tears running down her cheeks.

“Sir, I have identified a weakness in the helicarrier design that can be exploited to prevent them from committing mass murder.” Jarvis informed them.

“Let’s see it.” Tony demanded turning his back on the television.

“He’s right, if they remove the chip from each carrier the link would be broken and they could be shot down.” Darcy said looking over the specs that Jarvis brought up.

“If they could get access to the control room of the Triskelion, they could override the targeting computers and use the weapons to make the carriers shoot themselves down.” Jane interjected.

“That’s a big if, we don’t know who in SHIELD we can trust.” Bruce pointed out.

“We trust Nat, if she’s sending messages to Jarvis maybe we can get one back to her.” Pepper said joining the huddle around the holo-screens.

“We can’t I’ve tried. She shuts down each link right after she’s used it.” Tony told them frustrated.

“Clint has an emergency kit. He showed me a way to contact him and Nat if shit hit the fan and other forms of communication weren’t safe. Stuff they set up, things even SHIELD didn’t know about. If I can get into his bolt hole and get the kit we can use it to contact Nat.” Darcy revealed.

“We are you just bringing this up now?” Tony demanded.

“Because it’s not in the tower and we’re on lock down. Who the fuck knows how many eyes are on this tower, leading evil SHIELD to Clint’s safe house isn’t a good idea. We’d have to totally clean it out, make sure we took everything. We can’t let these fuckers have anything of theirs.” Darcy defended.

“Where is this bolt hole?” Thor asked.

“Brooklyn, he owns an apartment building in Bed Stuey. The top floor apartment is his, it’s got a hidden cache in the bedroom closet. He took me there a few times, he showed me how to access it. Whoever goes I have to go too.” Darcy insisted.

“No, it’s too dangerous.” Jane refused.

“It’s a biometric lock and we’re all being watched. We’re going to be on a clock to clean everything out, it’s gonna take three huge duffle bags at least. Breaking into it will take too long. Clint made it so I can access it, but I need to be there to do it. Also it’s a building full of innocent families, we are not bring this shit storm down on them.” Darcy declared refusing to back down.

“So how do we get Darcy there safely, clear out the cache and get her and the stuff back to the tower without bring SHIELD assassins down on anyone?” Bruce asked.

“Good question.” Tony nodded without any sort of answer.

“We put Darcy in a suit and send her and Thor through the sewers. The suit will protect her if the thugs find them, and Thor will be there in case anything goes wrong.” Pepper announced after a few minutes.

“Umm, question, how do we fit my boobs in the suit?” Darcy asked cupping her breasts pointedly.

“I can make some quick adjustments to allow for some breathing room, but you’re gonna have to strap those puppies down.” Tony told her with a smirk.

“Awww, boobs no,” Darcy complained with a frown. 

In the end it was almost anti-climactic. They got Darcy in the suit, made their way through the sewer, leaving a few connecting holes that weren’t there before, but whatever Tony said he’d fix them later, and came out in the basement of the building Clint owned. Darcy was forced to leave the suit in the basement since the rickety old stairs wouldn’t hold its weight, but soon they were in Clint’s mostly empty apartment.

“It’s up here.” Darcy told Thor leading him up the steps. He watched as she opened the closet and pushed all the clothes to one side revealing a false panel. Once that was open a high tech safe was revealed. Darcy took off her glasses as she pressed her palm to the waiting plate. A light swept across her face as her retina was scanned and seconds later a small green light blinked to life. With a hiss the door popped open, allowing Darcy to access the contents. Electronics, weapons, cash, false documents, disguises, and the like were quickly and carefully stored in the four large duffels Thor was carrying. Darcy took care to close the safe, put the panel back in place and rearrange the clothing to look as if nothing had been disturbed. Then they snuck down to the basement, tucked Darcy back into the suit and made their way home to the tower.

Once back in the penthouse Darcy pulled a laptop out of the electronics bag and sat down on the floor, the computer on the coffee table in front of her.

“Okay, so Nat created a series of dark websites that you have to navigate in a specific order to get into the communication program I helped her write. Once I’m in we can send messages to both of them.” Darcy explained as she started typing.

“So what you’re telling me is you’re underutilized in the lab, got it.” Tony nods watching her.

“Do you have the file ready to send to Nat?” Darcy asked ignoring his statement.

“It’s all set Darce, you just have to attach it.” Jane told her.

They watched as Darcy ran the file through a specialized encryption key and sent the file to electronic drop she knew Nat and Clint would both be checking once they had the chance. Once that was done she set about crafting a special message to Clint, telling him that the tower was secure but under surveillance and to contact her ASAP.

“Now we wait.” Darcy said grimly.

Over the next day they watched the news, everyone holing up in the penthouse. When the helicarriers began to rise into the sky, fear gripped them that maybe their friends would be too late. They didn’t get to worry very long, because as the news cameras showed the huge ships leveling out above D.C., Jarvis announced that SHIELD forces were attempting to breach the lobby. Thor took up Mjolnir, summoning his armor. Tony summoned the suit that had recently taken Darcy on a tour of the sewers. Bruce’s skin rippled as he struggled to contain the Hulk, his eyes flashing green.

“Let him out.” Tony said turning to Bruce.

“Tony,” Bruce began to protest.

“Listen to me, we don’t have time to argue. I need you to guard the landing pad. We can get the ladies into the panic room but if they start throwing explosives, or trying to breech the tower from up here I need someone who can pick them up and carry them out. You can do this, Hulk can do this.” Tony insisted.

Bruce looked like he was going to argue for a moment, but instead he squared his shoulders.

“You all might want to stand back.” Bruce suggested before his gaze seemed to turn inward and the Hulk shifted into being right before their eyes.

“Clint’s gonna flip.” Darcy muttered.

Hulk let out a roar and Tony stepped forward.

“Hey big green, we got some bad guys in black trying to break into the tower, to steal our stuff and hurt people. I need you to stay up here by the landing pad and protect the tower. Especially Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. And no killing unless absolutely necessary.” Tony told him. Hulk straightened to his full height with a serious expression.

“Hulk protect Home Lady, Star Lady, and Hug Lady. Tower stuff too.” Hulk agreed. “Hide now,” he told the women before walking to take up a protective station on the landing pad.

“Bruce doesn’t give him enough credit.” Pepper said softly.

“We’ll help him do better.” Darcy told her with a nod.

Tony turned to Thor, secure in the knowledge that nothing would get past Hulk.

“You head down to the lobby and confront them from inside, I’m going to fly down and go at them from the street. Jarvis, once Thor and I have engaged SHIELD I want security setting up a perimeter to keep civilians out of the line of fire. Tell Rhodey to get his ass here faster, fuck orders, if SHIELD is setting siege to the tower I need him here.” Tony ordered before heading for the door to the outside. He patted Hulk on the back then jumped off the pad. Pepper swiftly led Darcy and Jane into the safe room hidden in their bedroom closet, locking the three of them in.

For all that it was a safe room, it was very luxurious. They still had full access to Jarvis and Darcy had brought the lap top she’d used to send the messages to Clint and Natasha. The three of them watched anxiously as Tony and Thor engaged trained SHIELD agents as they attempted to breach the tower and kill the two Avengers. As the fight began in earnest, the street around them quickly emptying out thanks to the SI security team, a quinjet hovered into sight and began shooting at Hulk. Hulk roared in anger, swatting the bullets away like flies. As he focused on the quinjet Jarvis alerted them to another one hovering of the top of the building and dropping two repel lines.

“They’re distracting him so they can send agents into the building behind him.” Pepper said moving toward the exit and opening the door. “Whatever happens, stay in here unless I or an Avenger lets you out.” Pepper told them before closing the door in their questioning faces. “Jarvis, send the other suit to me, now.” Pepper ordered.

“I’m sorry Miss Potts, but Sir has only rebuilt the one Iron Man armor.” Jarvis responded reluctantly.

“I don’t give a fuck about Tony’s supposed secret, I knew damn well he was working on a backup. Send me the other suit, now!” Pepper ordered as she quickly changed into leggings and a tank top. Moments later a red and silver suit flew into the room and landed in front of her. Pepper didn’t hesitate, she stepped up to the armor and moved inside letting it close around her.

“Miss Potts welcome to the Rescue armor. This armor while similar to the Iron Man armor is also equipped with stealth mode, energy bombs and a high powered repulsor weapon that Sir’s working name for is a Unibeam.” Jarvis told her.

“Alright Jarvis, stealth mode, let’s surprise the fuckers.,” she declared moving to the stairs. Pepper slid out of the apartment, using Hulk as a shield from the bullets and flying silently straight up into the air. As she moved closer she could see two agents getting ready to slide down the ropes. Pepper copied what she’d seen Tony do and put on a burst of speed, her hands stretched up over her head as she shoved the quinjet hard. The agents toppled from the jet, landing with loud smacks on the walkway behind Hulk. Pepper saw Hulk whirl around with a snarl and advance toward the two men. Leaving him to it, Pepper turned to the first quinjet as the second got itself under control and swept back around. Pepper quickly disengaged stealth mode and flew between the two jets, leading them away from the tower. She got them to follow her over the river and shot each one down in quick succession, not stopping to watch them crash, just heading straight back to the tower. As she flew back Pepper could see that Hulk had tied the two enemy agents together and then used the second rope to leave the screaming men hanging from the platform. Grinning to herself, Pepper dove toward the street and the ongoing battle there. She was starting to see why Tony liked this Avenging thing so much.

 


	4. Still Standing

Tony was working his way through the agents sent by the organization he mostly trusted to kill him, his family, and steal his work. Screw Howard being a shitty father, forget Obie sending him to his death, this…fuck this hurt him in his soul. For a second all Tony could think about was that he was glad Phil was dead because this shit would have broken the man’s heart. The sound of repulsors flying overhead hit his ears, and Tony looked up, amazed that Rhodey could have gotten there so quick. When he saw Rescue firing at the SUV’s that were backing up the strike force his heart nearly stopped.

“Jarvis please tell me that’s not Pepper.” Tony begged.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that Sir.” Jarvis answered hesitantly.

“Open a comm channel to her, now.” Tony ordered even as he resumed fighting. Thor had exited the tower now, and the dozen agents that had made it into the lobby were likely dead. Thor began to fight his way toward the street as Pepper flew over again, this time aiming at agents.

“Yes dear?” Pepper asked in his ear.

“What the fuck are you doing down here? What part of panic room did you not understand?” Tony barked trying not to freak out as the agents began to shoot at her.

“I was in the panic room. Then SHIELD tried to pull a fast one and was about to get two men past Hulk by distracting him with a quinjet. If I hadn’t put the suit on there would be men in your lab right now.” Pepper defended.

“Okay, okay I get it. Makes sense, but why didn’t you go back in when you were done?” Tony asked taking out a man who was aiming a shoulder cannon at Pepper.

“Because you guys need help. I’m in the suit, I’m fine. Let’s just get this done.” Pepper insisted. Tony, unable to find a reasonable way to get her to get out of the fight fell silent. In minutes they’d stopped the invasion just as the NYPD swat team showed up.

“Please go back upstairs, I don’t want anyone knowing it’s you in there.” Tony begged.

“Yes, I agree, no need to let anyone else in on this. Not outside the family anyway.” Pepper said as she shot into the air. Two minutes later Pepper was opening the door of the safe room and letting the other two out.

“Oh my Thor, you were so bad ass!” Darcy exclaimed pulling the taller woman into a hug.

“I did what I had to do.” Pepper told her with a smile.

“I’m sorry you had to hurt people.” Darcy offered softly.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Pepper replied pulling Jane into the hug.

They made their way back down into the living room, Darcy bringing the laptop back out, to find Hulk sitting on the floor waiting for them.

“Ladies safe now.” Hulk told them proudly.

“You bet big guy, you did great.” Darcy praised beaming up at him.

Hulk ducked his head shyly, looking at them sheepishly not used to kind words.

“In fact, I think you earned a hug from the Hug Lady.” Darcy declared as she moved forward. Walking steadily toward him Darcy stepped between his legs and pressed forward, wrapping her arms around him as best she could. Hulk hesitated before oh so slowly and gently hugging her back, letting out a huff of contentment. 

By the time Thor and Tony were back upstairs, Bruce had returned to his usual self and was laid out on the couch in a pair of sweats and a tee of Tony’s.

“Man, those cops were such a pain in my ass.” Tony grumbled.

“The men of law argued with us most forcefully, but eventually took the miscreants away.” Thor reported as Jane rushed forward to hug him.

“Speaking of miscreants, two of them are still dangling from the platform.” Pepper said pointing at the door.

“What?” Tony and Bruce asked in unison.

“You told Hulk no killing. Two of them tried to repel from a second quinjet hovering above him while the first distracted him. I knocked into the jet so they fell onto the platform, Hulk tied them up while I lead the quinjets away.” Pepper explained breezily.

“Bruce, buddy, please tell me you used them like a yo-yo before dangling them from the platform.” Tony implored.

“Why do I let him talk to me?” Bruce asked from behind his hands.

“I ask myself the same question all the time.” Jane soothed patting him on the head

“Wait, led the planes away where?” Tony asked looking back at Pepper.

“I led them to the river before shooting them down. When I got back the two thugs were tied together and dangling from the platform. Hulk had everything in hand so I headed down to you.” Pepper answered with a shrug.

“You were in a suit.” Bruce said suddenly as a dim memory of a red and silver suit flashed across his brain.

“Yup, and Darcy hugged Hulk.” Jane added grinning.

“You what?” Bruce asked startled. “Darcy are you okay?” he worried scrambling toward her.

“Relax Dr. Fluffy, he was uber careful. After getting shot by SHIELD assholes he deserved a hug.” Darcy said easing him back down onto the couch.

“That was very reckless.” Bruce murmured.

“I’m dating Clint Barton.” Darcy pointed out with a smirk.

“Good point,” Bruce chuckled.

“I will retrieve these thugs and we will gain answers.” Thor declared striding to the door like the prince he is.

“Guy knows how to make an exit.” Tony commented with an amused shake of his head.

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but it would seem Agent Romanov got your message. The helicarriers are falling from the sky, and she appears to have dumped the entirety of SHIELD’s servers onto the internet at once. From what I’ve gathered so far SHIELD was infiltrated by Hydra.” Jarvis announced, the large television flicking on showing news coverage of the falling ships.

“Nat did what now?” Tony demanded grabbing a tablet and starting to type. “Fuck, Pep you better get the board on the horn. Jarvis, tell Thor to lock the rogue agents in the Hulk safe room. If they are Hydra reborn they likely have suicide pills in one of their teeth. He should remove them if we want answers. The rest of us will get to my lab and start data mining.” Tony directed before heading for the lab.

Three hours later Darcy received a coded message on the encrypted laptop she’d gotten from Clint’s. Steve was in the hospital but recovering, they’d be back in a few days to regroup and had Darcy heard from Clint. Darcy quickly answered that she hadn’t but that she was keeping the line open for him. Nat assured her he’d be fine, but Darcy couldn’t help worry.

                                                 

The next few days were filled with worry, and a haze of information that they were desperately trying to sift through to protect themselves. Pepper seemed to be in non-stop meetings as the board, public, and various government agencies demanded answers about the company’s involvement with SHIELD. Darcy had only left Tony’s lab to go to the bathroom, sleep, eat, and shower. Finally the day Nat and Steve returned to the tower, the laptop let her know there was a coded message from Clint.

“Tony! It’s Clint!” Darcy yelled getting his attention.

“What happened, where is he?” Tony asked sliding over to her, Jane and Bruce close behind.

“Latvia, his entire team was Hydra. He says they turned on him Order 66 style and that he barely got away. He’s not hurt but he needs an extraction. He’s also demanding to know who the fuck went all Edward Snowden on SHIELD.” Darcy read with a harsh chuckle.

“You got coordinates?” Tony asked heading for the door.

“Yeah, giving them to Jarvis now.” Darcy confirmed.

“Good, I’ll bring him home.” Tony promised as he walked out.

Darcy had Jarvis let Natasha know that Clint had been in contact and that Tony had gone to get him before forcing herself to get back to work.

 

That night Darcy couldn’t fall asleep. She sat in Tony and Pepper’s penthouse waiting and trying her best not to worry. He was okay, Tony was on his way to get him. Clint would be fine. Forcing herself to focus on better thoughts, Darcy suddenly remember the last time he’d visited her in Puente Antiguo. He had been working security at the Dark Matter facility for almost eight months when he’d come for that visit. Since the facility was only about five hours away he was actually able to visit several times. It became a thing for them to lay out on the roof by the fire and talk until the sun came up. They’d been joking around with each other when he brought up a more serious topic.

_“I gotta get serious here for a moment.” Clint said rolling onto his side in the lounge chair so he could look at her. Darcy copied his posture and gazed back at him._

_“Okay, what’s up?” she asked trying not to be concerned._

_“This project they’ve got Selvig working on, it has the potential to go bad. I don’t think it will, but if it does go tits up, it’s going to be giant flaming mecha bad. Do you understand?” he asked seriously._

_Darcy nodded, sitting up to face him head on. Clint sat up as well, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees._

_“If it all goes to hell you need to stick close to Jane and keep yourself safe until I can get to you. I will come for you, and if for some reason I can’t,” Clint continues, the ‘if I’m dead’, left unsaid, “there are only two people you should go with. Anyone else claiming to be from SHIELD shows up you run, get the fuck out as fast as you can. Promise me.” Clint said._

_“I promise,” Darcy agreed quietly._

_“Good, you know Coulson, I trust him with my life and so can you. The other is Natasha. She’s the closest thing to family I’ve got, you can trust her to keep you both safe. This is her.” Clint said pulling out his phone and unlocking it. He handed her the phone and Darcy looked down at a picture of a beautiful red haired woman. In the picture she had her hair up in a messy bun, wearing a worn hoodie that was several sizes too large for her and jeans. She was rolling her eyes and flipping off the camera. Darcy let out a chuckle._

_“Your sister is pretty hot,” she teased nudging his foot before handing the phone back. Clint laughed and shoved the phone back in his pocket._

_“The formerly Russian twin sister I never knew I needed.,” he confirmed smiling. “So I’m thinking that after all that serious, we need some platonic cuddle time.” Darcy said with a teasing smile. Clint grinned and lay back in the chair, shifting so his back was partially against the arm of the chair. He looked up at Darcy and opened his arms with a shit eating grin._

_“Come on in darlin’,” he invited, wagging his eyebrows at her. Darcy burst out laughing, but that didn’t stop her from climbing into the chair and snuggling against him. They settled in the fire light, her back to his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist, his head tilted so he could smell the lingering scent of her shampoo_

Darcy was startled out of her memories by the sound of Iron Man approaching the building. She jumped to her feet and raced out onto the pad where Tony was landing and dumping Clint to his feet. Clint collapsed into a heap on the platform groaning.

“Never again man, never again.” Clint complained.

“Please tell me you didn’t carry him all the way from Latvia?!” Darcy exclaimed rushing to her lovers side.

“No, I carried him from Latvia to London. From there we got on a Stark Industries jet. I then carried him from La Guardia back to the tower.” Tony defended mildly, stepping out of the armor.

“I’d puke if I had anything in my stomach.” Clint moaned.

“Baby when was the last time you ate.” Darcy asked helping him up and wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Couple days, I’m fine.” Clint told her.

“You’re not fine, you need food and water.” Darcy insisted coaxing him to the elevator. Darcy propped him against the wall for a brief moment, running back to Tony and hugging him tight. “Thank you for bringing him home to me.” Darcy said softly blinking back grateful tears.

“No problem kid, now go, take care of your boy toy.” Tony answered gently pushing her away.

Darcy rushed back to Clint’s side and helped him into the waiting elevator.

“Jarvis, please tell Nat that Clint is home and okay.” Darcy said tightening her arm around him.

“Fuck I missed you, it’s good to be home.” Clint croaked.

Darcy let out a wet laugh as the elevator doors opened. She led him into the hall and down to his apartment before thumbing the door open. Darcy got him into the bed room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Wait here, I’m going to start a hot bath for you.” Darcy ordered before moving into the ensuite.

Clint groaned and rolled his neck, trying to work out some of the tension. Darcy walked back in and started helping him out of his uniform. She got the top off him and was undoing his boots when Natasha walked in.

“You look like shit.” Nat observed leaning against the wall with a small smile.

“Who’s fuckin fault is that? I didn’t burn SHIELD the damn ground.” Clint shot back without heat.

“Sometimes you have to have a cleansing burn to eradicate disease.” Natasha defended mildly.

“We’ve got a lot to talk about don’t we?” Clint sighed.

“Yes, but not tonight. Tonight let Darcy help you, or I’ll come back here and do it myself.” Nat ordered with a sharp look.

“Til tomorrow Nurse Ratchet.” Clint teased.

“Я тоже люблю тебя брат.” Nat answered softly before disappearing out the door.

“Well I caught brat out of that.” Darcy said as she put his boots aside and reached for his belt.

“She said ‘I love you too brother.’ Brother is the Russian word that sounds like brat.” Clint explained.

“Well I’ve never had a brother, but that sounds about right.” Darcy teased. “Stand up so I can get your pants off.,” she added.

“Words I normally love, but right now I’m too fuckin tired to appreciate them.” Clint whine mildly as he stood up shoving his pants down and side stepping out of them. He knew he smelled like crap after days on the run with no opportunity to bathe.

Clint walked stiffly into the bath room and turned off the water before stepping in the deep, jetted soaking tub with an appreciative groan. Darcy quickly shoved his uniform and boots in a garbage bag to be dealt with later. They couldn’t be machine washed and she wasn’t living with the stink until they figured out a solution. After that she pulled a ragged old blanket from the closet and spread it out on the bed before taking massage oil from the bedside table and putting it on top.

Darcy made her way into the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with grapes on the side. Then she grabbed a bottle of warm water from the pantry before going back into the bed room. She walked back into the bathroom and softly ordered Jarvis to lower the lights to 50%.

 Sitting on the edge of the tub Darcy balanced the plate on her lap and opened the bottle.

“Take a sip.” Darcy told him.

Clint opened his eyes and accepted the bottle taking one slow drink, despite the instinct telling him to down the bottle. Last thing he needed was for it to come right back up again. She took the bottle back from him and held out half the sandwich for him to take a bite from. Clint obediently took the bite and smiled around it. After that she fed him a single grape. The pattern continued until he’d eaten every bite and swallowed the last mouthful of water.

Darcy returned the plate and empty bottle to the kitchen and came back with another bottle of water. She watched him take another drink and placed it on the edge of the tub where he could reach it. Kneeling next to the tub she picked up the wash cloth she’d left there and the vanilla body wash she’d brought from her own place but he’d insisted she leave there because he liked the scent. Dipping the cloth in the water she wet it down before squirting some of the soap onto the wash cloth.

Clint stared at her as she started to gently wash his left arm.

“Baby girl what are you doing?” he asked softly.

“Taking care of you,” she answered not looking him in the eye.

Clint swallowed hard, emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He couldn’t remember the last time someone was this tender with him. Hell, he wasn’t sure anyone ever had been. Taking his silence as acquiescence, Darcy slowly washed his body using gently soothing touches until he was clean again. Once she deemed him fit, Darcy told him to get out of the tub, towel off and go lie on the bed on his stomach.

“Not going to dry me yourself?” he teased gently, tugging on a curl.

“Not this time hot shot.” Darcy answered before going up on her toes to kiss him. She pulled back and moved to the mirror, starting her night time routine. Clint slowly dried off, quickly brushed his teeth, and walked out into the bedroom. As soon as he saw the blanket and oil he knew what she had planned and couldn’t help the skip in his chest. Fuck he loved her so much. He’d never felt this way before, not even with Bobbi. He didn’t want to spend another second apart from her if he didn’t have to. Trouble was he didn’t know how to say it right. Hell, he hadn’t even managed to say ‘I love you’ yet. Clint sighed in annoyance at himself and climbed onto the bed face down. 

Darcy took a few moments to breathe deeply. He’d terrified her, disappearing like that. She’d always know there was a possibility that he’d just disappear. That something could go terribly wrong and they would never find the body. She just never thought he’d be betrayed by his own agency. But still, he was worth it and she was just going to have to suck it up and get over it. Securing her hair in a bun, she then stripped her clothes off before walking into the bedroom. Shoving her clothes in the hamper Darcy then made her way to the bed.

Darcy grabbed the bottle of oil and climbed on the bed, straddling his thighs as she did so.

“You naked?” Clint mumbled too tired to even look back at her.

“Yes,” Darcy answered.

“Damn, too tired to enjoy it,” he faux complained as she warmed the oil between her hands. Once she began working her hands over his muscles though, he could only moan in contentment. By the time she got to his toes Clint was fast asleep. Wrapping the blanket around him loosely, she wiped the excess oil off her hands and slid into bed next to him.

“Love you,” she whispered pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder before letting her eyes drift shut and relaxing into sleep.

 

When Clint woke up the clock told him it was just after ten in the morning, and he was surprised he’d slept roughly nine hours without moving. Rolling onto his back Clint stretched his stiff muscles, not nearly as stiff as they’d of been if Darcy had put him in a hot bath and given him a massage though. Smiling at the thought of her and the way she’d doted on him Clint rolled onto his side. Heaving himself to his feet, Clint moved to the dresser and pulled on a pair of sleep pants before shuffling into the kitchen. He found a covered plate heaped with pancakes, bacon, and sausage. God he loved her, she was way too good for him. The scent of coffee was in the air and there was a note propped up by the coffee maker.

“Went to the lab, call Nat for planning sesh when you’re ready. Glad your home. Love, Darcy.” Clint read out loud to himself. Grinning he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to breakfast.

Hours later Clint sat in his dark apartment with his mind whirling. Hydra. Everything he put his faith in has been tainted the entire time. The scepter, which he thought was gone, was now in the hands of the sick fucks behind some of the most horrific human experiments on record. The same weapon Loki used to mind fuck him. In the hands of Hydra. Who they were about to bring the fight to. They were on their own with no idea of who to trust, and all Clint could think was ‘I can’t keep her safe.’

Darcy walked into the apartment to find him sitting in the dark.

“Baby, you okay? Why are you sitting in the dark?” she asked flicking on a lamp.

“We need to talk.” Clint told her hollowly. Darcy frowned but sat on a chair across from him.

“Okay, I’m listening.,” she said evenly.

“It’s…this is bad babe. Really, really bad. Hydra, the scepter, everything. We’re about to make even more enemies, we don’t know if the tower’s been infiltrated too. I…I can’t keep you safe. I love you, and because I love you maybe it would be better if you left. Go someplace safe, leave this crazy behind and start a new life.” Clint blurted out.

Clint didn’t know what she’d do, but he fully expected anger, swearing and declarations of how he had no right to make decisions for her. He didn’t get any of that. Darcy always seemed to surprise him at the oddest moments. She sat across from him, silently watching him until she was sure that she had his complete attention.

“If our lives were a movie, this would be the moment I told you that you can’t send me away because I’ve fallen in love with you.” Darcy told him seriously, causing his breath to catch in his throat. “But I can’t tell you that Clint. I can’t because I didn’t **_fall_** in love with you. I walked into love with you with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I’ll always choose you Clint; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred realms, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you. So you **_can_** send me away. You can force me into protective custody or bundle me off somewhere, but I’ll find you. I will always come back to you, no matter how much you push me away. Because of anywhere in the nine realms I could be, right here, with you, is where I **choose** to be.” Darcy told him.

Clint stared at her, a knot of fear and tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying unraveling as her words washed over him. In the silence following her declaration Clint suddenly understood that as much as his rational mind wanted her safe and out of the line of fire, the rest of him wanted her to refuse to leave his side. To prove that she was in this as much as he was. Clint stood slowly, never breaking eye contact, before offering her his hand. Darcy took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

“Move in with me?” he asked, not even realizing he was going to ask before the words were out of his mouth.

“Is this you not sending me away?” she asked tilting her head contemplatively.

“This is me ridiculously relieved you’re not letting me push you away and wanting you as close as possible.” Clint admitted.

“Good, then I accept.” Darcy agreed wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest.

 

Things weren’t great on a macro scale of life. Hydra was out there, the data mining was slow going and while they were going after all the important bits first, they couldn’t secure everything. Tony started talking about building an AI defense system, Ultron to monitor global threats the way SHIELD used to. Darcy was hard pressed not to beat him within an inch of his life. No good could come from Tony creating Skynet. Luckily he was distracted by Hydra and helping Pepper purge the company of any sleeper agents. Nat was lending her expertise and there had been a wave of people resigning in the wake of the announcement that the Black Widow would be overseeing the employee interviews. Anyone who resigned was fully investigated. So far every one of them had been Hydra, except one young man who seemed to just be terrified to talk to Nat. 

Steve was reeling from the discovery of Bucky’s survival and treatment for the past seven decades. His new buddy Sam came to New York with him and was all in on the search for Barnes. Bruce continued his Hulk training program with the team while Clint joined in the data mining on days they weren’t going over intel or spending the day at the AHTC. 

Darcy moved in with Clint, and the first few weeks were littered with growing pains. Darcy had never lived with a person she was dating and Clint’s only experience doing so was his short lived marriage to Bobbi Morse, a fellow SHIELD agent. He was trying to figure out if she survived, even if he didn’t love her anymore he still wanted her to be safe. Something Darcy wholly supported. Despite the small issues like whose turn it was to do the laundry or load the dish washer, Darcy drew up a chart and amazingly they both followed it, merging their lives into one home was surprisingly easy. Darcy was convinced there would be at least one screaming match about wet towels or socks on the floor. But it turned out they were ridiculously compatible. Darcy didn’t even care that he drank directly from the coffee pot as long as he let her get a cup first. Even that was more about making sure she got some and not germs. After all considering how often their mouths were attached to each other’s bodies in various ways a little backwash was hardly a big deal. 

No one knew what the future was going to hold, but for now they were going to do what they did best. They were going to fight and laugh and love and live their lives. Because to do anything else would be letting Hydra win. They may not have been able to save SHEILD and the legacy that Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandos had left, but they would sure as hell would avenge it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy’s response to Clint offering to let her go for her own safety was paraphrased from a quote by Kiersten White and the book The Chaos of Stars. I fully admit I haven’t read the novel, I saw the quote set as a poem online and it wasn’t until I was looking for the author to credit that I realized it was from a novel.  
> As always feel free to look me up on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also major shout out to my sister from another mister Arirashkae for the yo-yo line. :)


End file.
